Young Justice: Shock to your system
by Gyokuryuu
Summary: "Find a place inside where there's joy, and the joy will burn out the pain." Wally blinked a bit as he gazed over at Lily, "Okay...did she just get all physiological on us?" Artemis gave a small scoff, "Apparently it's her version of a pep talk." "You two do remember I'm right here...right?" Lily glowered at her teammates as they simply shrugged, "...Jerks." -OC-
1. Chapter 1

**Gyokuryuu: **So here is a Young Justice fic. Woot. Hope you all like it...!

* * *

_Clouds come floating into my life, _

_no longer to carry rain or usher storm,_

_ but to add color to my sunset sky._

_ -Rabindranath Tagore_

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY**

**July 4, 12:00 EDT**

It was a nice day for a BBQ at Gotham City Central Park. Families were playing; friends were laughing, athletes trying to get fit. It was a nice day in all aspects till none other than Freeze decided to come cool people down.

One family; a father and his son and daughter watched in puzzlement as people ran by screaming in terror and ice freezing them alive. Turning their bewildered stares to the giant rock they were under as snowflakes began to fall they laid their eyes upon Freeze. The son quickly rushed to hug his father as he stared in fear.

"Enjoying family time?" Freeze asked in his gruff voice as he pulled the charging trigger for his freeze ray, "My family has other plans." As that was said he had frozen the family of three neither his expression never changing nor his tone. Sliding down the ice ramp he made of the family, Freeze was ready to charge his ray again until a baterang nailed it at the mouth causing him to jerk and stumble to the left, "Batman." Turning around ray at the ready, "I was wondering when you'd…" staring at the spot where there was no Batman, Freeze was momentarily confused…till laughter was heard.

"Hah, hah, hah!"

Looking around in a defensive stance ready to strike Freeze looked for the source of the laugh. Glancing up just in time for none other than the Boy Wonder—Robin to jump on his glass dome head piece and back flip off, falling with a bang to the grassy ground.

Robin who landed seconds before held a smirk as he threw two more shuriken (A/N: No idea but they were the Robin ones not the Baterang…I think.) which began to crack Freeze's head piece.

"Oh…Boy wonder." Pushing himself up into a standing position Freeze eyed the young side-kick, "The Bat sent you to drag me off to prison?" reading his ray Freeze didn't sound amused at all, "Frankly I'm underwhelmed"

Staring a bit above Freeze, Robin held his left arm out in an impatient gesture as his right was on his hip, "Great. But I'm kinda in a hurry here."

"Kids…always in such a rush."

"Not talking to you. ~"

Turning around quickly, Freeze gazed up at the form of Batman who was coming down on him hard and fast with a punch that shattered the glass.

* * *

**STAR CITY**

**July 4, 09:01 PDT**

Atop the bridge which cars were riding peacefully it was nice until Jr. Came down hard creating an ice block where he stood, a car drove over it and went skidding off to the side. That car came to a halt causing a Beatle to slide to a halt as another nosedived next to it and rolled around.

"Ahahaha!" Jr. laughed in glee that is until five arrows landed in his ice and then one in his armored shoulder. They of course were beeping and had red lights flashing, turning his gaze to the one in his shoulder, Jr.'s eyes widened as it exploded causing him to stumble to the left which in turn blew up in his face due to his shield exploding, "Nngh!" placing a hand to his head to shake off the dizzy feeling he shot his gaze quick to the top and saw none other than Green Arrow and Speedy.

"Finally! I was wondering what a guy had to do for attention around here."

"Jr.'s doing this for attention?" Speedy let his arrow fly along with Green Arrows destroying some of the giant ice shards being sent their way. Running across the bridge and down the support wires as ice began to freeze the spots they were in Speedy continued, "I'm telling you now—this little distraction better not interfere."

Quickly making a shield that was instantly broken, Jr. threw an arm out sending more ice shards towards Speedy, "Hah!"

Speedy in turned did a flip mid air, took out an arrow and shot it towards the young ice villain which nailed him cleanly in the jaw.

"Ugh!" being sent flying down and out cold was how Jr ended up.

Arrow stood in front, foot propt up on an ice shard as he gave a hearty laugh, "Kid had a glass jaw."

"Hilarious." Speedy's tone was Impatient as he walked up to his mentor, "Can we go? Today's the day."

* * *

**PEARL HARBOR**

**July 4, 06:02 HST**

Atop one of the boats that made Pear Harbor's memorial were three people. One villain, a hero, and side-kick fighting on an ice covered vassal

Jumping down from the cannons was Aquaman who got frozen as soon as his feet hit the ship deck. Watching as his young apprentice jumped over head and dashed towards the ice maiden he began to break free from his little prison, "Don't tell me your note excited."

"Right now my king…I'm more focused on madam Tagra." (A/N: Okay I couldn't hear Kaldur well when he said the name cuz Mrs. Ice-queen had to be blasting ice D)diving over and pulling out his Atlantian weapons which formed maces from water he quickly used them to upper cut the villainess and knock her out cold.

Aquaman having walked up to Aqualad's side gazed at his student, "Well?"

"Yes, I'm excited. Today's the day."

* * *

**CENTRAL CITY**

**July 4, 11:03 CDT**

Flash and Kid Flash were currently running circles around Cold who was firing his ice gun at them as he robbed a jeweler store.

"Stealing heist? Seriously? Isn't that a bit cliché for Captain Cold?"

"Come oooon! We don't have time for this" Impatient as always, Kid Flash placed his goggles over his eyes and darted towards cold, being fired at he got a bit of a cold shoulder as he twirled around and ended up in front of the ice villain stealing his gun which in turn left Flash open to deliver a high speed punch to Cold's face sending him sprawling down out cold.

"Calm down Kid."

"Oh please! You'll chat it up with the cops, bystanders, with Cold even! No! No way! Today's the day!"

* * *

**WASHINGTON, D.C.**

**July 4, 14:00 EDT**

Super Girl A.K.A Lily Kent gave a groan as she looked into her watch com at Superman, "Superman…it feels really weird if you aren't here with me! I mean…" trailing off the purple haired girl of steel pouted a bit as she flew above the Hall of Justice, flying towards Batman and the other's who had just arrived, "I mean seriously…"

Superman gave a small laugh from his side of the com, gazing into the annoyed eyes of his cousin, the only other surviving member of his race thanks to only a small portion of Krypton being spared but was floating through space endlessly till it suffered the same fate as the rest of the planet. He was thankful to have at least one family member alive, "You'll do fine—besides…aren't they your friends."

Super Girl gave a look at her cousin, the fifteen year old slowly descending towards the ground just as Kid Flash and Flash arrived, "Yeah, yeah…but if Kid hits on me again…I'm sending him flying."

"You have my permission. Good luck. Superman out."

Sighing a bit Super Girl landed down next to Robin, her hand which was covered by a white fingerless gloves propt on her waist, as her form fitting white mini skirt hugged her hips, her white t-shirt with the red S in the center standing proudly for all to see as her white heeled boots made a clinking sound, "Hey."

"Aw man! I knew we'd be the last ones here!" Kid Flash groaned as he stared at the other's before his gaze locked onto Super Girl, "Why hello there beautiful~!"

Flash gave a laugh as he shook his head slightly. This kid sure was something, "Kid be careful. Super Girl might just send you into orbit."

"Fine with me…because our love is already out of this world." Kid gave a flirty smile only to grunt as Robin elbowed him hard in the side, "Dude!"

"Laying it on thick aren't you Casanova?" Robin gave a small grin as he turned to Super Girl, "I see the man of Steel isn't with you." Of course he wanted to add again but didn't…after all he knew that said man of steel was still awkward with a family member and all that.

"…He is off on some mission." Shrugging her shoulders a bit and swatting Kid's hand away from her waist the only girl of the group gave a small wave to the other two teenage boys, "Aqualad. Speedy."

"It is good to see you, Super Girl." Aqualad gave a small smile towards his female friend. It was often he would see her due to his king and Superman teaming up—then again he knew it was not only him but, Robin, Speedy, and Kid Flash.

"Purple hair? Really? Last time it was blue." Speedy gave a roll of his eyes as he quickly dodged a playful punch from Super Girl. Even if it was playful it still hurt like hell.

"Got a problem with it? I can change whenever I want thanks to Kid spilling that weird concoction Martian Man Hunter made on me. I feel like Tonks!" Super Girl spoke in a proud tone as she stuck her tongue out at Speedy.

"Great a Harry Potter fan." Robin groaned a bit but gave a laugh as he shook his head, "Better than Twilight though that's for sure!"

Kid made a gagging noise, "What kinda vampire sparkles!? Also I mean…seriously every scene with the werewolf guy was just him taking his shirt off!" he recived some stares in return from his friends and the adults, "What!?"

"Dude…you watched it?"

"…Kid…I didn't think you would watch something like that."

"He would if he went on a date."

"Super Girl is right. He would."

Kid growled a bit as he pointed a finger at the teens, "Hey! Stop ganging up on me! Jeez!"

Clearing his throat Batman spoke up, "Enough messing around. Let's go." With that he motioned and the teens started off.

"Wanna bet Super Girl will be the pants in the team?" Flash joked a bit ignoring the stares from the more serious members with him but got a grin from Green Arrow as they followed behind the teens.

"Is that Batman?"

"Oh! I see Flash and Flash Junior!"

"He's names Speedy. Duh!"

"No Speedy's, Green Arrow's side kick."

"Well that makes no sense."

"It's Super Girl!"

"Man is she cute or what?"

Super Girl rolled her eyes as she walked to the right of Robin and to the left of Speedy, her arms locked behind her head, "…Sucks for you Kid. They keep getting your name wrong."

"Not. Funny." Growling a bit Kid glared over at Super Girl but it instantly melted, "But I can't stay mad at you babe."

Feeling a chill run up and down her spin, Super Girl made a face, "Oh…yuck. That gave me a chill."

Aqualad, Speedy, and Robin all had different reactions to that.

Aqualad cleared his throat to hide his chuckle.

Speedy looked down right amused.

Robin was currently laughing his ass off.

Kid glowered a bit at the other's, "You guys are such asses…" grumbling a bit he crossed his arms over his chest but glanced over at Super Girl from the corner of his eyes, 'Man…why can't she see I'm serious about her? Jeez…'

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?"

"Born that way."

"I'm glad we are all here." Aqualad began after Green Arrow addressed Speedy, "More so with Super Girl here. Normally she is with Superman."

"You make it sound like I stalk him…" Super Girl spoke in a dry tone as she rolled her eyes.

"Have all four side-kicks ever been in the same place at once at the same time?"

"Don't. Call us side-kicks. Not after today."

"Sorry. First time at the hall. I'm a little over-whelmed."

Robin turned to face Kid his tone a bit exasperated, "You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anyone just….whelmed?"

Super Girl gave a grin as she ruffled Robin's hair, "You'll see in a moment why no one is just whelmed, Robin." Laughing as her hand was swatted away Super Girl kicked off the ground and decided to fly out of his reach, "Nya~!"

"Act your age! Jeez…" Robin rolled his eyes as he watched her fly over—giant statues of the founding Justice League members, "Oh…maybe that's why."

"No shit, Boywonder."

"Super Girl...don't rub it in."

* * *

**Gyokuryuu's Corner**

****So I'm using the original idea of Super Girl. Part of Krypton was spared in the explosion and floated through space, but when it was in danger Superman's uncle sent his only daughter to earth. *motions a bit* BUT This Super Girl is my own original character...so let me know what you think-though one thing I don't want her to have is the invulnerability but then again it is in the range of abilities...all I know is conflict between Superboy and her will be there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gyokuryuu: **Well here is chapter two. It has 2,310 words minus this little note up here and what will be at the bottom. Well hope y'all enjoy.

* * *

Coming to a stop in front of large metal automatic doors, Super Girl decided to decended, landing behind Robin and next to Speedy just as Martian Man Hunter and Red Tornado appeared from within the doors.

"Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Super Girl." Red pupilless eyes gazed at the five teens before turning around slightly to head into the rooms beyond.

Kid and Flash shared a grin before bumping fits and heading after Martian Man Hunter and Red Tornado.

"You now have unlimited access to the chamber, our fully stocked galley, and of course our library."

Once entering the library Flash turned around and spread his arms out with a smile, "Make yourselves at home."

Only Speedy and Supergirl stayed standing as Aqualad, Kid, and Robin sat.

Speedy's eyes were hard as he shot a look at Supergirl as if asking _are they serious_?

Supergirl returned the gaze with a small shrug. Not much she can say since she had been to the watch tower since that was where she had landed—well more like her ship crashed into it. Of course out of the side-kicks she was closest to Speedy, "…Don't look at me…Superman didn't tell me anything…"

"Quick debrief on the four ice villains attack on the same day." Batman's gaze went across the elder heroes before looking straight ahead again, "It shouldn't be long." Turning to face another automatic door, a small scanner appeared from above.

"Recognized: Batman 02, Aquaman 06, Flash 04, Green Arrow 08, Martian Man Hunter 07, Red Tornado 16." With that the metal doors opened.

Supergirl glanced at Speedy and her palm met her face as she muttered under her breath, "Here we go…" she ignored the curious looks from Robin, Kid, and Aqualad at her muttering.

"That's it?"

Turning around the heroes gazed at Speedy who walked up to them.

"You promised us a real look inside." Crossing his arms over his chest Speedy's masked eyes narrowed a bit more but relaxed only a bit as he felt Supergirl walk up next to him, "Not a glorified backstage pass."

Supergirl decided to let her hair revert to its natural color a platinum blond (Like Malfoy! Damn she loved Harry Potter) as she stood next to Speedy a hand to her hip, "…Speedy is right." She wisely shut up though at Batman's stare. Freaky shit right there man.

Aquaman then spoke up with a stern yet kind tone and expression, "It's a first step. You've been granted access few others get."

Speedy felt himself twitch a bit, "Oh really?" the sarcasm was heavy and thick as he twisted around slightly, arm out stretched to the giant thick viewing glass that showed tourists before turning his gaze back, "Who cares what side of the glass we're on?!"

Moving to Speedy, Green Arrow spoke, "Roy you need to be patient."

"You're kidding me right?" Speedy was getting furious and not even Supergirl's hand on his arm was going to calm him down, "Why?!" slamming his side-chop onto his open palm Speedy tried to make his point, "Today was supposed to be _**the **_day! Step one in becoming full-fledged members of the league."

"Well…sure…." Kid started as he glanced over at Robin and Aqualad before back to Speedy and Supergirl, "But I thought that step one was a tour of the HQ." as he said this he sat foreword on the leather chair.

Supergirl gave a small sigh. This was not going to end pretty…and she had a feeling she might have to take sides…god she should of chosen to stay home today or go visit her adoptive parents in Smallvill.

"Except the hall isn't the leagues real HQ!"

Aquaman and Green Arrow's eyes went a bit wide at what Speedy revealed.

Robin, Kid, and Aqualad looked shocked as they sat up straighter. The three shooting a look towards Supergirl which was confirmed as she was looking down at her boots.

"They never told you it's just a false front for tourists." Raising his upon fist to make a point Speedy then lowered it as he continued to vent, "But just a pit stop for catching zeta-beam teleporters tubes to the real thing." Another motion as he raised his left arm up in the air and right leveled with his shoulder, "An orbiting Satelite." Lowering his arms he shrugged off Supergirl's hand, "Called the Watch Tower."

Supergirl decided to speak up, "They have their reasons, Speedy. I mean we are underage." She gazed up at the red head glaring back as he glared at her, "It is true! We all know there is an age limit! No matter how skilled we are we don't have the same experiences they do!"

"Who's side are you on, Lily!? I thought you would be on mine!"

"Well I can't exactly agree with what you are saying, Roy!"

Kid gazed with a bit of a wide-eyed stare as he whispered to Robin and Aqualad, "Whoa…what is going on here…?"

"Didn't you know? Speedy and Supergirl have been going out for like six months." Robin clued in his best bud who looked alarmed and shocked.

"What!?"

Aqualad simply sighed. This was not going well by how his King looked.

Green Arrow turned around at that to see Batman cross his arm and stare sternly at him—even Flash was giving him a look, "I know, I know…" a small shrug of his shoulders with a hopeful look, "I thought we could make an exception…" even though now he was regretting it a bit from the stare and how Roy and Lily were going at it. The smile vanished as Batman's eyes narrowed more, "Or not."

Aquaman decided to interrupt Speedy and Supergirl's argument, "You're not helping your cause here, son. Stand down…or-"

"Or what!?" Speedy countered quickly, cutting off Aquaman, "You'll send me to my room?" his voice got harder as he lent foreward a bit more, "And I'm not your son!" he then looked at Green Arrow, "I'm not even his!"

Supergirl felt her eyes go wide at how Speedy was acting. Roy was never this hostile—it was a bit scary and she saw Superman trying out speedos for the beach once at home!

"I thought I was his partner…" as he said that Speedy raised his hand to catch the tip of his hat, "But not anymore…" he then threw the hat to the ground.

Kid, Robin, and Aqualad gazed with wide eyes and slightly agape mouths.

Turning he grabbed Supergirl's wrist and started to walk off with her, "I guess they were right about you three…you're not ready."

"Roy! Let go!" Jerking her wrist back easily she gazed up at Speedy who stared back down at her

"What? You are coming aren't you?" Speedy demanded gazing hard at Supergirl, his hands going to her shoulders.

Tilting her head downwards and staring at her boots she brushed the hands off her shoulder's, "No…and…Speedy. Until we can get things settled and straightened out…we need to go on a break."

Speedy's eyes went a bit wide behind the mask as he growled, "Fine! Forget the break then-we are over." With that he quickly stormed out, the doors closing behind him.

Supergirl grimaced a bit as she turned while rubbing her right forearm, "I'm sticking with you guys." A small grin made its way onto her face as she moved towards the boys who were still in shock from Speedy quitting, the information about the real HQ and the break up they just witnessed.

Just then a transmission appeared and on the giant screen was none other than Superman, "Superman to Justice League. There's been an explosion at prodject Cadmus. It's on fire." Superman then noticed Supergirl being comforted by Kid, Robin, and Aqualad but chose to ignore it for now as he lookd back at Batman and the other's.

"I'd had my suspisiouns about Cadmus. This might excempt the perfect opertunity too…" before Batman could finish another blare of alarms went off as another transmission came into existence.

"Zatara to Justice League. The sorcerer Woton is using the amulet of Vartan to block out the sun! Requesting full league response."

Batman then glanced back at Superman, "Superman?"

In return Superman gave a small nod, "It's a small fire. Local authorites have it under control."

"Then Cadmus can wait." Batman then hit two keys on the supercomputer panel, "All leaguers at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out." Turning around Batman faced the four remaining side-kicks, "Stay put."

Robin was the first to speak as he spread his arms out palms upwards in the universal gesture of why, "What? Why?"

Aquaman walked over hands on his hips as he stood in front of Kid, "This is a league mission."

Flash who stood in front of Aqualad placed his hands onto his hips as well, "You're not trained-"

Kid cut off Flash spreading his arms wide and to the side, "Since when?!"

Flash did not look amused as he stared at Kid, "I _**meant **_ you're not trained to work as part of this team." Moving foreward a bit and motioning to Aquaman and Batman, Flash made his point.

"There will be other missions….when your ready."

Batman then followed up what Aquaman said with a stern no nonsense tone, "But for now…"eyes narrowing a bit Batman finished in a finalized tone, "Stay _**put**_."

Green Arrow watched Flash, Batman, and Aquaman head off first before turnin to Martian Man Hunter, "Glad you didn't bring you-know-who?"

Supergirl's hearing picked that up and she gave a small grin despite the atmosphere, "Voldemort." She ignored the weird look from the boys

Martian Man Hunter glanced at Green Arrow, "Indeed." Before the two followed after the others.

Red Tornado glanced after them before back at the four teens, "…" before following after as well.

"When…we are ready?" Kid turned to face Robin angry, "How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like side-kicks?" thrusting his hands up into the air than down to show his feelings he turned to Aqualad.

"My mentor…my king. I thought he trusted me."

"Trust? They don't even trust us with basics." Kid stared as he motioned his arms into the air, "They got a secret HQ in _**space!**_"

"What else are they not telling us…?"

"I have a better question…why didn't we leave with Speedy?"

At that Kid and Aqualad looked to the side as if wondering if they should of followed.

Supergirl gave a sigh before stomping her foot and causing a small quake catching the boys attention.

"W-Whoa babe! What the heck?!" Kid stared wide-eyed as he regained his ballence.

"I just broke up with Speedy to stay with you guys so don't you go all emo rawr on me!" Supergirl huffed a bit before pointing a finger right at Robin with a smirk, "Boywonder. The question is…if Batman is suspicious of something…shouldn't' we check it out?"

Robin's eyes went a bit wide as he gazed at Supergirl. She had a point.

Aqualad gave a small smile as he nodded, "Yes…what is project Cadmus?"

In return Robin fist bumped Supergirl with a sly smile, "Don't know…but I can find out."

"Hacking the system?"

"Heh…yup hacking the system."

"Access denied."

"Heh….wanna bet?"

"Whoa…how are you…doing that?"

"Same system as the Bat Cave." With a push of a button Robin smirked at his victory.

"_Access Granted_."

Supergirl felt a headache coming on as she stared at what Robin was doing, "You know…I really feel like I should study more when I see Robin doing this stuff…"

"I know right? Makes me feel kinda stupid." Kid agreed as he put an arm around Supergirl's shoulder only to yelp as he was pinched, "Hey!"

"Dude. I just broke up with Speedy remember?" Supergirl gave kid a dry look as he gave a smile in return.

"All's fair in love and war babe."

Robin then began to speak in a slightly annoyed tone before it became serious, "Alright Project Cadmus. Genetics project here in D.C. that's all there is." Turning to Aqualad and Kid he grinned a hand on his hip, "If Batman is suspicious….maybe we should check it out? I mean we got someone with x-ray vision right here."

Supergirl pointed to herself with a small grin, "I do and I can use it to see through clothes." She wanted to laugh as the boys shifted awkwardly.

Aqualad cleared his throat before he began to speak to ease the awkward atmosphere, "Solve their case before they do? That would be poetic justice." gazing down at the smaller and younger males and Supergirl.

"Hey their all about justice."

"But they said stay put."

"For the blocking out the sun mission—not this!"

"Wait are you going to Cadmus? 'Cuz if you're going I'm going!" Kid spoke as he placed a hand to Robin's shoulder as they shared a look before turning back to grin at Aqualad.

"Just like that? We are a team on a mission?"

"We didn't come for a play date."

Sighing a bit Aqualad glanced at Supergirl, "What do you think?" he knew from her grin she was really wanting to go.

"I'm going! You are going to need some muscle~!"

"Babe you are so smoking."

"Really, Kid? Really?"

"Shut up, Rob!"

Aqualad simply sighed as he watched his friends bicker before smiling softly. Well at least the team was evened out in a way. "Well what could possibly go wrong—what?" he blinked at the stares.

Kid was gaping at Aqualad, "Dude…"

Robin grimaced, "Aqualad…"

Supergirl just groaned as she face palmed and started out, "You never say that! You never say that or "I don't like this." It's bad luck…"

"Well-"

"NO!"

Aqualad sighed in defeat as he followed the three younger teens out. Well it seems customs above the water were strange…but what can one do but go along with it.

* * *

**Gyokuryuu's Corner**

****Well here we go! Let me know what you think of this chapter. Again thanks in advance to ghosties, favorities, and Alerties.


	3. Alert

Hello everyone! This is Gyokuryuu...and um…I'll not be continuing this due to being busy with school and work. So I'm giving this fic to my bestie (IRL) who introduced me to Fanfiction as well as made Lily for me. So not sure when she will like write it up for me or something but yeah she will.

**The Fool Arcana**

Go to her page since she will be the one continuing this when she can.


End file.
